vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Alpha Gang Trio
Summary The Alpha Trio is a trio of 3 Alpha Gang members. Consisting of Ursula, Zander and Ed, their main goal in the first season is to steal Dinosaur Cards from the D-Team. Powers and Stats 'Tier:' '''9-C' | 9-B | 2-B | 2-B | 2-B | Unknown, possibly 2-B Name: Alpha Trio Origin: Dinosaur King Gender: Ed and Zander are Males, Ursula is a Female | Terry and Spiny are Males, Tank is a Female Age: 28 for Ursula, 24 for Ed and 31 for Zander | Unknown physically (At least 65 Millions years) for Terry, Spiny and Tank Classification: Alpha Gang members (and an old lady) | Tyrannosaurus, Spinosaurus and Saichania Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Strength, Superhuman Durability, Can hear anyone insulting her or saying old lady (even if she wasn't concerned) from anywhere on earth, 4th-Wall Breaking, Toon Force | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Perception Manipulation (Bystanders will perceive their chibi form as a modern animal), Small Size (Type 1), Enhanced Senses, Acrobatics | Everything but Perception Manipulation on a higher scale Summoning, Martial Arts, Breath Attack, Fire Manipulation and Heat Manipulation with Fire Dinosaurs, Water Manipulation with Water Dinosaurs and Earth Manipulation with Earth Dinosaurs, Danmaku, Statistics Amplification, Weather Manipulation/Illusion Creation (Causes the sky to appear darker when aggressives), passive Space-Time Manipulation (Can transport themselves and others to a prehistoric battlefield that prevents interference from the modern world), Non-Physical Interaction, Resistance to Air, Fire and Lightning, possible Resistance to Energy Projection, Regeneration (Low-Godly) | All previous abilities but to a greater degree Attack Potency: Street level (Ursula lifted a huge pile of treasures, mostly made of gold where Ed and Zander were sitting) | Wall level (Comparable to Chomp who fought a crocodile) | Multiverse level (The Element Stones used to evolve the Chibi forms of the Dinosaurs into their True Forms rivals that of The Cosmos Stones, which have the ability to contain whole universes within them and together can cause the destruction of all reality, of which there are timelines per every moment in time. The True Form Dinosaurs have to at least be somewhat comparable with the Element Stones as they use their energy to fight and achive their form to evolve) | Multiverse level (Comparable and shown at times to be even superior to the Spectral Pirates' Dinosaurs, who were shown to be superior to one Cosmos Stone. Can affect realms outside the Multiverse as a result of clashing) | Multiversal (Empowered by the Red Cosmos Stone) | Unknown, possibly Multiverse level (Can be comparable to the Cosmos Stones) Speed: Superhuman (Can run away from lions) | Superhuman (Can keep up with their owners) | Supersonic | Supersonic | Supersonic | Immobile Lifting Strength: Regular Human, higher for Ursula (lifted a huge pile of treasure mostly made of gold) | Class 100 (Capable of throwing Chomp and other dinosaurs several meters above the ground) | Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | Multiversal | Multiversal | Multiversal | Unknown Durability: At least Building level, likely far higher (Survived the destruction of Dr.Z's laboratory. They are also able to survive a fall from the atmosphere) | At least Building level | Multiverse level (Took hits from D-Team dinosaurs) | Multiverse level (Stronger than before. Were on par with Spectral Pirates dinosaurs and could tank hits from them) | Multiverse level (Comparable to the Cosmos Stones) Stamina: High Range: Standard Melee Range | Same, higher with card moves Standard Equipment: alphapods, Fire Earth and Water Elemental Stones, Move Cards Intelligence: Average maybe higher for Ursula (Stated to have 300IQ in the arcade game but doesn't seems to be that smart in the Anime) | Average Weaknesses: their intelligence | Water attacks for Terry, Electric Attacks for Spiny and Grass Attacks for Tank Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dinosaur tablets:' Upon the K-T Extinction event, the dinosaurs were wiped out, but one of each species of dinosaur survived by becoming the dinosaur tablets and waiting out the course of history until the next dominant race managed to reawaken them. Dinosaur tablets possess a palpable consciousness that can be detected even by normal humans in proximity to them. These tablets are comprised of the minds and souls of the dinosaurs, directly compressed into solid objects that are nigh-indestructible and have remained buried throughout history. The person who originally finds a dinosaur tablet becomes that dinosaur's chosen partner and possesses a link with their consciousness, and is the only one who can reunite their mind with their body and resurrect them. * Dinosaurs: **Terry **Spiny **Tank * Move Cards: Created by Dr Z, it is ambiguous whether these cards artificially strengthen revived dinosaurs, or simply allow them to regain their original power like the normal cards revive their original bodies. By swiping a move card, the dinosaur's partner allows them to call upon various elemental abilities to gain an advantage in combat. **'Terry:' ***'Volcano Burst:' Terry roars loudly at the opponent, summoning up a powerful column of fire that bursts out of the ground underneath them. ***'Neck Crusher:' Terry flings the opponent into the air, then spins and slams his tail into their neck as they come down. ***'Blazing Spin Attack:' Terry coats his teeth in fire before clamping down on the opponent, then spins in a circle before flinging them away. ***'Tail Smash:' Terry makes three rapid whip-strikes with his tail. ***'Critical block:' Terry summons three Velociraptors which cancel out an opponent's abilities before they're activated. ***'Final Fury:' Terry summons three Velociraptors, which transform into powerful beams of energy and fling the opponent around the battlefield. ***'Fire Scorcher:' Terry creates a meteor in his mouth and blasts it at his opponent. ***'Magma Blaster:' Terry projects a powerful beam of heat from his mouth. **'Spiny' ***'Shockwave:' A whirlpool of water tendrils erupts from the ground around Spiny, then reaches out to engulf the opponent, drowning them inside. ***'Tail Smash:' Spiny makes three rapid whip-strikes with his tail. ***'Futaba Super Cannon:' Spiny summons a Futabasaurus, which blasts the opponent like a pressurized water cannon. ***'Anhanguera Dive:' Spiny summons a pair of Anhanguera that swoop down and attack the opponent. ***'Hydro Cutter:' Spiny launches a crescent-shaped blade of water at the opponent. **'Tank' ***'Dino Swing:' Tank bites the dinosaur's tail and swings them around several times before tossing them away. ***'Earth Barrier:' Chunks of earth fly up when Tank stomps the ground, expanding into a glowing crystal dome, protecting her from her opponent. ***'Earthquake:' Tank stomps the ground, opening up a narrow crevice that her opponent falls into, and then slams shut. ***'Tail Smash:' Tank hits the opponent with her tail. ***'Quake Saber:' A crystal sword forms on Tank's tail to slice her opponent with ***'Tupuxuara Dive:' A summoned Tupuxuara flies in and divebombs Tank's opponent. *'DinoTector Armor:' Another invention of Dr Z, the DinoTector armor was reverse-engineered from a set of alien technology. Upon activation, a set of armored plates is generated on a dinosaur's body, comprised of a unique blend of metal and elementally-reactive crystals that strengthen the abilities of the dinosaur in question and allow them to perform more advanced techniques. **'Terry:' ***'Heat Eruption:' Terry calls down a shower of flaming meteors. ***'Ultimate Fire:' Terry's entire body becomes cloaked in a powerful aura of fire. This aura boosts Terry's physical attributes and acts as a powerful forcefield, damaging anything in proximity to him. He can also create a rocket-like jet of flame to propel himself forward and increase his speed. **'Spiny:' ***'Water Sword:' Spiny extends an enormous blade of hardened water from his mouth and uses it as a weapon. ***'Ultimate Water:' Spiny's entire body becomes cloaked in a powerful aura of water. This aura boosts Spiny's physical attributes and acts as a powerful forcefield, damaging anything in proximity to him. He can also summon a tidal wave behind him to propel himself forward at even higher speeds than before. **'Tank: ' ***'Spike Arrows:' Energy surges across Tank's back and up her tail, and a she shoots a swarm of crystal spikes from her tail. ***'Ultimate Earth:' While wearing DinoTector Armor, crystals stick up around Tank's path, which she charges through, absorbing power and speed as she breaks them, and then slams into her opponent. Key: Alpha Trio | Chibi Dinosaurs | True Dinosaurs | Dinotector | Terry with Red Cosmos Stone | Elemental Stones Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaur King Category:Tier 9 Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 2 Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Adults Category:Card Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Humans Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Immortals Category:Martial Artists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Unknown Tier Category:Heat Users Category:Perception Users Category:Illusionists Category:Weather Users Category:Acrobats Category:Summoners Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Armor Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Sega Category:Danmaku Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Villains Category:Comedy Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Orphans Category:Trios